bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jaded War
The Jaded War was a Civil War within the Soul Society, sparked by a large scale rebellion. It was started by Anzan Iyashikaranu, who would later go on to join Shikyo Fushiawase's Dark Shifters. Despite only being a Civil War of sorts, and not a war against Quincy or Hollow, it was one of the few wars for the Soul Society where not only did the Gotei 13 get involved, but so did the Royal Guard, too. Origin Before the Jaded War, Anzan Iyashikaranu was the 6th Seat of the 5th Division, under Sentaro Miyamoto. Despite his low rank, he had already achieved and mastered his Bankai--not telling anybody about it except for his own war subordinates--and was plotting, supposedly for hundreds of years, to instigate a Civil War within the Soul Society, which later became known as the Jaded War. For hundreds of years Anzan collected thousands of Shinigami like him, training and preparing them in secret. Although he did carefully plan out a scheme that was almost perfect, not everything went according to his plan; his Captain, Sentaro, was the first to suspect that something was up when she secretly saw him use his Bankai in training. Anzan was always one who claimed he wanted to excel and improve, and go up the ranks, and she was suspcious that he had Bankai but never told anyone,a nd only remained as a 6th Seated Officer. After she collected enough evidence of what he was doing, she reported him to Captain Commander Yamamoto. Yamamoto sent guards after him, but he retreated to his secret base in order to finish preparing all the forces that he had collected over the past hundreds of years to engage in war. Once they all surfaced, Anzan declared war, with his forces engaging the Soul Society, and Anzan himself remaining at their above ground headquarters until he's needed. Beginning Stages Invasion of Rukongai Gotei 13 Backed Into A Corner Surrounding the Gotei 13: Royal Guard Enters the Battle Middle Stages Framed! Gotei 13 vs. Royal Guard Invasion of the Seireitei and Meadow of the Royal Guard Enter the Shinlitarubyou Sanbagarasu Enter the Kamui End Stages Truth Revealed! Royal Guard and Gotei 13 vs. Anzan's Invading Army Growing Fear! Yuki Goldsmith's Death Final Decisive Battle Anzan Iyashikaranu vs. Shigekuni Genryusai Yamamoto Anzan Iyashikaranu vs. Shinlitarubyou Sanbagarasu Final Decisive Battle! Anzan Iyashikaranu vs. the Kamui Aftermath After the war, which lasted for roughly fifty years, making it the shortest war in the Soul Society's history, Anzan was supposedly killed, put to death by use of Sokyoku (lit. Twinned Punishment), and all of his minions were killed as well. During the execution, the Sokyoku was destroyed. Everyone assumed that it was due to how much power that Anzan actaully had; however, in reality it was due to Shikyo Fushiawase sneaking into the Soul Society and saving Anzan from being killed. After that, Anzan agreed to join the Dark Shifters in order to pay off his debt to Shikyo.